


Not a Bid of Roses

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin has to call in reinforcements when she starts losing the top bid at a charity date auction.





	Not a Bid of Roses

Alex sighed as she picked up her phone. “This better be good,” she snapped and Servando pinched her hip.

“Be nice,” he scolded.

_ “I need money.” _

“Tobin, why in god’s name would you need money?”

_ “I made a mistake…” _

“Well, that much I figured. How much do you need?” Alex sighed, rolling her eyes at Servando who laughed, kissing her shoulder.

_ “Um… a quarter… well no, a half-million.” _

“What the fuck, Tobin?” Alex shouted, shocking Servando off the couch and onto the floor next to Blue.

_ “I said I made a mistake, can I have it or not? It’s three-quarter now…” _

“Tobin, what the fuck are you bidding on?”

_ “Christen!” _

“Do I want to know what the fuck you got yourself into?”

_ “Alex, I need the money!” _

“Ok, ok! How much?”

_ “A million.” _

“What if I don’t….”

_ “Alex, please!” _

“Give me a minute! I have to think.” Alex looked over at Servando who shrugged. 

_ “Alex! She’s going to get auctioned off to some rich dude and I—”  _

“I have an idea.” 

x-x-x

Tobin smiled sheepishly as she walked up to Christen, who narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I promise babe, I’ll win the auction.” Christen mocked, crossing her arms as Tobin stood in front of her.

“Babe, I swear...  but that two million dollar bid… it tapped me out, and Alex—”

“You called Alex?”

“Of course, I was trying to get as much extra cash as I could.”

“You could’ve called Lauren with her NBA star husband.”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that.” Christen finally cracked a smile, tucking the loose hairs behind Tobin’s ear.

“Of course you didn’t.” She chuckled, kissing Tobin. “That wouldn’t be very Tobin of you to think that deeply.” She smiled as Tobin’s cheeks tinged pink.

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not.”

“You shouldn’t.” Christen took Tobin’s hands in her own lacing them together. 

“So attempting to push the blame of this back on you would be...?”

“A very bad idea,” Christen warned and Tobin smirked. 

“Figured.” Tobin put their hands, still together, on Christen’s hips. “Can I at least say I’m right?” 

“I’d tread very carefully.” Christen smirked and Tobin pulled her closer, kissing her.

“Ok, but who told you?”

“Shut up, Tobin. You already have one strike against you.” Christen kissed Tobin’s cheek. “I’d stop while you’re ahead, love, before you strike out.”

“Never know, I could hit a homerun on that next pitch.” 

“You might be good with your feet, babe, but your hands drift a bit too much to hit a homerun.” 

“I’m not even going to pretend to know what that means.” Tobin groaned. 

“Alright, I guess it’s time for me to go meet my date of the evening.”

“And lay some ground rules.” 

“Like ‘you better win’?” Christen smirked as they walked back toward the woman in charge of getting bidders with their dates of the evening. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?” Tobin whined and Christen smiled at her.

“Never.” She looked at the woman holding a clipboard. “Press?”

“Ah yes, our highest bid of the evening. A phone bid too, to make things even more interesting.” She flipped through her papers. “Your date said he will be about another ten minutes and will pick you up at the front doors. Said you won’t miss him.”

“Of course he did,” Christen rolled her eyes. “Thank you.” Tobin took Christen’s hand again as they walked toward the front of the building. 

“You are going to forgive me... right? At some point?”

“At some point,” Christen walked in front of Tobin, a smile playing at her lips. “that point just won’t be tonight,” Christen turned around walking backwards, she winked at Tobin.

“You certainly won’t miss him.” Tobin grinned, causing Christen to turn to see what Tobin was staring at. 

“Christen.” The man smiled. “I hear I’m your date for the evening, lucky me.” 

“Ricardo Kaka. I see that call to Alex actually did you some good,” Christen said, looking over at Tobin who laughed.

Stepping up, Tobin shook Ricardo’s hand. “Thank you, you are doing me a huge solid.” 

“Oh, don’t thank me, I was supposed to come to this thing but decided against it. Is it too much to ask for a single night at home, alone?” 

“Oh I don’t want to ruin your night at home,” Christen said worried.

“Christen, getting a call to rescue a damsel in distress, from a horribly boring night out, with a man she has no interest, in is much better than a night at home.” He looked over at Tobin. “And sticking it to said woman’s dumb girlfriend does help a bit too.” He winked, offering his arm up to Christen. “Ready?”

“Um, excuse me. Ground rules.”

“No,” Christen said strongly and Tobin pouted. Christen leaned in and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“You take care of her!” Tobin ordered and Ricardo winked at her. 

“Always Tobin.” Tobin watched as Christen and Ricardo got into his car, he even held the door open for her. 

“Damn him.”

x-x-x

Tobin grabbed her phone as she sat down on the couch, dialing Alex. 

_ “Before you say anything you should start with ‘Thank you’.” _

“Thank you, but really? Kaka? Him? You couldn’t have just had him forward me money?”

_ “Well, here’s the thing. He found out about the money it would cost… and how much he thought Christen would be worth, it’s a lot higher than he paid just so you know. I knew you wouldn’t be able to pay him back very well and well it’s Kaka! He’s a good guy Tobs.” _

“He’s…” Tobin waved her hand in the air, at a loss for words.

_ “He’s good looking and you’re scared?” _

“I’m not scared.”

_ “Good, because Christen loves you. It’s a crazy amount of love, too; very cute. Now, explain how you ended up in this really weird situation.” _

“I don’t know, Lex,” Tobin said, rubbing the back of her neck.

_ “Aw come on Toby, you can tell me.” _

“Just between you and me?”

_ “Always.” _

“Ok. So Christen… this is going to sound insane... Christen thought she wasn’t... well, pretty… enough? Good looking?”

_ “Christen? Really?”  _ Alex was shocked just as much as Tobin was when she first heard Christen admit it out loud to her. _ “And what exactly was this supposed to do?” _

“Prove that even as she was pitted up against all those celebrities and women made up for these things, she still was the best.”

_ “Does this mean we ruined the plan by winning her?” _

“Considering there were twenty people bidding on her till he came in with his bid… no, I think she got the point.”

_ “People?” _

“Women flung money at her I swear… do you know how intimidating it is when someone is waving hundreds at the woman you love?”

_ “I could imagine.” _ Alex chuckled. 

“I wanted her to know that she's the most gorgeous woman in the world.”

_ “Tobin, she is always going to doubt that, we all do. Your job is to be there and support her, tell her she’s wrong.” _

“I thought that’s what I was doing?”

_ “Tobin, she would’ve believed you had you just told her. She didn’t need some big, get-up thing. And don’t even get me started on auctioning her off like cattle.” _

“It was for a good cause at least, all of it went to the animal shelter.” 

_ “Good, but next time… don’t auction your girlfriend off.”  _

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

x-x-x

Tobin fought to stay awake till Christen came back. 

“Thank you again,” Christen said, turning back to the door. She kissed the man on the cheek before sending him off. She shut the door, walking over to Tobin. 

“You have a good night?” Tobin asked as Christen sat down in Tobin’s lap. 

“It was fun, we talked and had a good time.” Christen stole Tobin’s beer, taking a drink from it. “I wish it was you with me, though.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Of course, he’s very... one dimensional. I like three dimensions.” Christen laid her head back on Tobin’s shoulder. “He asked how I got caught up in something like that seeing as it wasn’t our style.” 

“What’d you tell him?”

“The truth.”

“And what’d he say to that?”

“That being insecure is ok, but to never doubt that I add something to this world, more than just my looks,” Christen explained as Tobin nuzzled her neck. 

“He’s right you know.”

“I know.”

“He just left out the part about how gorgeous you are, inside and out.” Tobin kissed Christen’s shoulder. 

“Tobin?”

“Hmmm?”

“Next time I say something like that, just tell me you love me. Don’t try to prove me wrong by auctioning me off.”

“Like cattle.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just something Alex said. I promise to never try and auction you off again.” Tobin smiled, kissing Christen. “It was far too stressful watching all those people fling themselves at you like that.”

“Some woman bid a million in cash on me…” 

“Yeah well, she’s got good taste.” 


End file.
